


Vió

by MR01



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, I'm just saying if The Baron- Afanas can survive then so can Petyr, M/M, Temporary Character Death, he is 8000 yrs old, he's got this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Relationships: Viago/Petyr (What We Do in the Shadows)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Wake up everyone, come now. It's a special occasion!"

Viago had gone around the house.

To personally check that his vampire roomies and now werewolf Stu.

Had awoken. It is now 6:15pm and he is so excited for the 'day' that he is rushing his friends out the door now.

It had been three months since Petyr died in a sunlight accident.

A hero's death.

Having defended his nest, friends and children (Deacon and Nick) from the vile creatures known as Vampire Hunters.

The event having been traumatic and everyone cried.

Their tears leaving a bloody streak down their faces and clothes.

It hadn't been a pretty sight and once they'd found out Nick was to blame for the misfortune they told him to pack up and hit the road while they were in their mourning.

Having let him stay long enough for the funeral proceedings to be delivered.

They had buried Petyr's ashes in the back yard.

Held a small funeral service, inviting other members of the Vampiric Council.

This time even Rob showed up.

And once mostly everyone had left the gang had decided to drop a couple of live chickens in there because they were, had been his favorite snack.

"Nick, despite his death being your fault you are welcome to join us. And you too Stu, we love you." Vladislav had been the one to speak. 

Deacon his his way just as more blood tears drenched a handkerchief. 

It was time to discard some of their favorite mementos into the grave.

With Viago throwing a recent picture of them doing, _attempting_ the Macarena.

Nick having challenged the house and camera crew to a dance off because he was bored.

Haven't been tired even though it was almost day light. 

Petyr having decided for them by nodding slowly, kicking it off as a chain of reactions.

Showing off his moves just to humor him.

With Deacon throwing his handkerchief in the pit saying 'blood of my blood, I already miss thee' before clinging onto Stu before being redirected to Vladislav by the other vampire's hand. 

And for some time life's rough but slowly got back to normal.

* * *

So that brings them to the present. With all of the housemates and camera crew standing in the backyard.

Anticipation gripping them forcefully.

"Are you sure about this Viago. Nothing's happening."

The younger vampire's smile fades slightly at Deacon's question, doubt. 

"No but we're vampire's. A necromancer nor a witch can rise us. At least we tried something." 

He's a little hopeful, has for months. Blindly at times but he has to be.

They wait for about an hour and fourty-ish minutes. 

And nothing has changed or happened. Leaving Stu to mention that he should really get inside now.

That according to the weather app on his phone it's going to be a full moon.

And Vlad looks like he wants to be the next to go clasping Viago's shoulder and saying.

"I'm really sorry buddy. At least we tried something. He'd be happy to know."

Then Deacon is shutting them up and Nick is uttering the words 'oh shit my dudes, it's happening.'

The world goes absolutely silent for a brief moment and then the newfound brothers are grasping at the earth. 

Looking feral.

Ready to free their sire, father and friend.

Petyr screeches something animalistic the moment his eyes catch sight of his children in the moonlight.

And Viago rushes to his side at the sound.

Jumping into the gravesite and hugging him tightly.

Clearly forgetting himself and that their friends are still around watching the scene unfold, all very shocked. 

Okay with it, even kind of happy for them but yeah definitely real taken by surprise.

Crushing his mouth against Petyr's he mumbled the words "you're back."

So joyfully, heartfelt that their group of friends decide it's best to just give them a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey. I know you two are having a moment and Petyr's back which we love, support but we have a bit of a problem and could use your help."

Deacon vamped out of the house. Stu having gone full wolf.

Chasing him only to be distracted at the sight of the moon.

Which in turn causes Viago to hiss at the intruders on his moment.

Petyr leaps from his resting pit and screeches something that forces everything supernatural within a 10 mile radius to listen to his will.

Effectively subduing Stu long enough for Nick to come out of the house looking a little worse for wear.

But still in one piece.

"Welcome back Da'. Congrats Viago, or should I call you-" Nick stopped talking when he got a little closer. 

Had a chance to asses the state that his best pal Stu was in and it worried him.

That doesn't stop him from grabbing the chains he needs and placing them around Stu's heavy doglike wrists.

"Maybe we should go inside. You could do with a shower. I can get you some fresh blood. We'll go from there." Viago places his arms over Petyr's shoulders.

Normally the elder vampire wasn't such a fan of PDA but tonight he was going to make an exception for Viago. He'd dearly missed him.

The camera crew look at each other. Then point the camera at Deacon because he is all alone in the backyard now.

"Great I'm left to clean up the mess. Thanks guys. Just what I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

Petyr coos lowly. Kissing him gently then pulling away.

He is covered in dirt and hungry. He may not have a virgin on hand but he could eat.

Taking note of his state of undress and the now respectfully distant camera crew.

He hissed in disdain. Not completely sure if he wants to test out his voice just yet in case his vocal cords are still in the fragile state of reanimation.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. I almost forgot." Viago jumps into the air. Turning into a bat.

And the next instant reappearing in the pit as a cloud of red smoke vanishes behind him while he makes his entrance.

"Here are some clothes. You've missed a lot. Luckily I have pictures." Viago smiles up at him lovingly. 

* * *

Deacon walks into the kitchen. Staring at Vladislav drinking straight from a victim.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events. I don't hate it."

Vlad takes a seat beside the vampire. Bringing the almost dead girl's wrist up to his mouth.

"She's drunk. You sure you want to handle drunk blood, V? Remember midwinter of '62 and if so off you go I guess."

With the camera crew now torn between wanting to come back inside and wanting to see the scene unfold between the lovers because it makes for high drama oh, maybe even something raunchy. 

And the other flatmates because they're always up to no good.

"Hey guys I need a little help with Stu and his chains."

Nick sounds a little concerned but he is still alive so that's good.

When no one moves to help them they hear a growl and okay yeah they should definitely go check it out.


End file.
